teen titans trouble in tokyo:what really happened
by doctorwho11
Summary: learn what really happened during the BRUSHOGUN VS TEEN TITANS fight scene before the big robstar kiss


teen titans trouble in tokyo : what really happened (no way in hell do i own teen gotta be it for disclaimers ) it was a dark and stormy and the rest of the teen titans stared in horror at the monster before she told her friends that the spell was breaking and she flew up to fight. raven had only managed to blast three of the teddy bear monsters moments before IT was IT you was the fall of the teen was the first to fall killed by a tentacle through his cybernetic lay dying while shooting sonic blasts in every robin fell strangled to death and crushed by several was the next to was restrained by his ankles and wrists unable to change into an animal and powerless. he was clawed to death within all of the above were taking place raven saw one of his tentacles shoot at had no chance to avoid she saw it coming it was too late she was already bound by the 5-foot thick tentacle her arms tied to her sides.  
her legs were spread by two of his one removed the bottom of her leotard exposing her brownish vagina and making the intentions of the monster as clear as the brightest the tentacle began penetrating and pumping in and out of her brownish vagina she screamed out in pure horrifying unbridled the tentacle began milking her for everything she was worth and more the monster made a very cruel point. the monster told raven that one does not orgasm unless one enjoys it and that one cannot enjoy rape therefore by that logic he told her that if she orgasmed he would consider it consensual sex and not he began to pump in and out of her she let out some small squeaks of agony and eyes were moving up and down quickly while seeing her breasts lie ready at his mercy the fate of her chest being decided by tried to use her powers to defend .in that one moment for the first time in her life she felt truly she felt his tentacle pump in and out of her brownish vagina she saw single little tentacle approximately the size of her asshole. as she looked up at his face she saw a sick was clear what exactly he intended.  
as he stuck the tentacle in her ass and began pushing in and out of her brownish pussy and ass she could feel the orgasm coming. she would not be able hold on and prevent her own orgasm much eyes rolled up so that they were half began pushing harder into both her brownish pussy and her began moaning in pleasure the pain having been replaced with was nearly there and he merely laughed out at that. then he stopped loudly saying HUH and then yelling he came. a whole lot of white creamy fluids and most of the white creamy fluids went in her half-demon womb and impregnated brushogun shot some of the white cream at her face then brushogun tore off her leotard rendering her as naked as the day she was born and proceeded to sucking her mystical powers and two gallons of breast-milk out through her nipples and due to her spiritual link to trigon his were as well and due to trigon being the ruler and embodiment of the hell dimension their combined mystical powers now sustain his eternal existence afterwhich brushogun woved to rape raven as long as they both shall live and just to make life suck even more brushogun married raven and gave her complete immortality and eternal meanwhile 9 months later raven had been giving birth with the nurses constantly telling her to nurses were initially pretty confused that a baby was not coming out of her vagina and that black ink course the nurses got even more confused when what appeared to be an interdimensional wormhole appeared in mid-air and the ink that had come out of her womb most of it now lying on the floor and the rest in her vagina beginning to evaporate and turn into energy that went into the two black ink hands came out of the wormhole and grabbed raven one by the feet and one disrobing her. the black ink hands went back into the wormhole with sounds of a rape along with a scream could be heard inside the wormhole then closed instantly like it was never even there in the first place.  
THE END? 


End file.
